


Sleepy Night

by MelodramaticLobster



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bush Medicine, Cuddles, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticLobster/pseuds/MelodramaticLobster
Summary: Sniper just wants to cuddle.





	Sleepy Night

The doves cooed softly in their perches as they settled down, fluffing up to sleep. They blinked sleepily at their humans on the bed, taking comfort in their presence and knowing they would protect them.  
It was one of those rare night Medic had gone to bed himself, without having to be dragged away from his test tubes and organ coolers, and he was nestled up on the bed, back against Sniper’s warm side.  
Medic, unlike Sniper, who slept naked, was wearing the bottoms of his silk pajamas. Sniper had originally wanted Medic to go bare like him, for full body contact, only to find that Medic ended up shivering in the night, despite romantic visions of his cold boyfriend snuggling into him for warmth. So the compromise was made.  
Sniper listened to his soft, gentle breathing as his Medic dozed off, probably into one of his dreamless sleeps. Sniper turned over gently, nose brushing against the short, trimmed hairs of the back of his boyfriend’s neck, catching whiffs of shampoo, medigel and the last traces of teakwood cologne. Murmuring sweet nothings, he draped an arm over him, pulling Medic close as he nuzzled his nape.  
Medic mumbled in return with less favor as he laced his fingers through Sniper’s. “Mein schatz...”  
Sniper breathed Medic’s scent, kissing along his smooth pale skin and nuzzling under his ear. Between the daily battles and Medic’s newest experimentation ideas (something to do with bread), it had been a while since he got Medic still enough to hold and cuddle, and he was going to take full advantage of it. His body was cool to his touch as he pressed flush against it. Sniper had always run hot, the fastest to overheat and surprisingly tolerant of the cold.  
He ran his hand over Medic’s side, warming him up as Medic welcomed it, pressing back himself against his chest.  
Sniper kissed over his shoulder, humming huskily, before nibbling back down his collarbone to bury his nose in the crook of his neck.  
“Schatz...” Medic mumbled. “Please, I need sleep.”  
“I just want to cuddle,” he murmured, without an ounce of deceit as he soaked in Medic’s thicker frame, running his hands over the little, belly paunch of middle-age up to draw swirling patterns on his sparsely haired chest.  
Medic sighed, half in appreciation and half in the grumps of being kept awake. Sniper placated him with a gravely “I love you” that tickled his ear and sent delicious shivers down Medic’s spine. When he began gently stroking his hair. Medic melted the rest of the way then, pressing his head into Sniper’s palm. His pride wouldn’t let Sniper “pet” him, as he called it, in public, instead restricting it to bed, but Sniper knew it was one of quickest ways to calm him and let him feel loved, and that he craved it, bad. He groaned as Sniper worked his blunt fingers into his scalp, unnoticed tension melting off him like butter purr until he became like a purring kitten.  
Sniper couldn’t get enough of him, couldn’t get close enough. He curled around Medic, peppering him with kisses, coaxing him to lay on his back as he rubbed his face on his chest and kissed under his jaw, inching bit by bit, until their legs were tangled and Sniper was laying on top of him, needy with his instance to lock lips. Medic groaned only a bit, only just realizing that he wouldn’t be getting sleep just yet.  
“Schatz...” he groaned, finally relenting as Sniper stroked his side, danced his fingers over his collarbone, and lightly pressed the web of his hand against Medic’s throat, kissing him deeply. Medic moaned, arching up into him and looping his arms around his neck, Sniper sinking between his thighs as Medic spread them, his erection rubbing up against through silk pajamas.  
“I just want to cuddle, darl,” Sniper whispered, nestling his nose into his hair as he squeezed just a bit, eliciting noises and kisses of approval.  
As he traced Medic’s adam’s apple, along the pulse of his throat and up to the point of his chin, Medic reached down and cupped Sniper’s own length, hard and erect, smirking, “Just cuddling?”  
“Don’t be listenin’ to ‘im. He’s lying.”  
Medic chuckled, wrapping his legs around his waist and pressing his hips up. “Mine isn’t.” He nipped his ear, running is tongue over the shell until Sniper was leaning into it.  
This was more attention than Medic had given him all week, not that Sniper could judge, sometimes wanting to be left alone and remain silent for days at a time. This new project had absorbed almost all of Medic’s attention, so right now, while he had him calm and still and receptive, he would do anything to please him.  
A long, deep, passionate kiss, not too much tongue (Medic had broken him of that habit) ended in Medic tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. Sniper grunted in appreciation, rocking against him, hooking his fingers in his waistband and tugging them down until he sprung free. Medic whimpered as he was brushed against Sniper’s skin, bucking his hips, groaning at the friction, fingers sinking into his back.  
“Mm, you want me, love?”  
A tiny, needy whimper escaped Medic, and Sniper grinned, kissing his eat as he reached blindly into the nightstand drawer, groping until his fingers closed around that familiar little bottle of lube. Medic clung to him, even as he tried to pull away to lube up, and had to be distracted by a gentle bite around the throat, which made him reflexively freeze like a kitten scruffed, letting Sniper pull away so he could squeeze out the lube onto his fingers. The sharp spice of cinnamon filled his nose, pleasant as he warmed the flavored lube between his fingers.  
He kissed the light red toothmarks he had left on Medic’s throat, nuzzling any discomfort away. Medic sighed, tilting his head back, offering his neck as a canvas for Sniper’s mouth to play on, loving the evening stubble and the way his apple bobbed when he swallowed.  
“You’re so beautiful, love,” Sniper growled, kissing down the hollow of his throat, then his sternum, then down his belly, the hairs tickling his nose.  
“Nein,” Medic said softly, tugging him back upwards, “Stay with me, up here.”  
How could he deny such a request?  
So instead he let himself be drawn up into as kiss, while reaching down between his legs and touching his hole. Medic’s gasp egged him on as he circled it as the German’s legs drew up to his chest to give Sniper better reach.  
“Ja...ja...”  
Finally he dipped in, causing Medic to arch and cling to him. Relaxed and experience as he was, he didn’t require much preparation, but Sniper still took his time, licking Medic’s neck when he groaned and panted too much to be kissed. He drank it every shudder, every tiny mewl, nuzzling and nibbling and holding him close.  
“Bitte... bitte, ich möchte dich in mir...”  
Sniper obliged, slicking himself up with the last of the lube and sliding in easily.  
Medic’s jaw dropped, clenching around him and whimpering in his ear. Sniper stroked his hair, “I got you love, I got you...”  
He rocked against him gently, slowly, hitting all the right spots with precision so practiced it was only natural. He loved his body, every inch, knew every perfect flaw and knots and hair and dimple. “You’re so beautiful,” he couldn’t help but repeat it, never able to say it enough, or strongly enough.  
They made love for hours, all kisses and soft touches and whispers.  
“Mein schatz, I can’t, I’m too tired... I-I can’t...”  
“That’s alright darl,” Sniper said, kissing his ear as he slid off him and drew him up back against his chest. “I got you.”  
He spooned him, one hand working his hole, the other gently stroking him off, his nose buried in Medic’s tousled hair. Medic whimpered and mewled, pressing against him and panting as he approached the edge, unable to contain himself as Sniper picked up speed and leaving him to cum in pure ecstasy.  
Shuddering, boneless, Medic finally fellback onto the bed, flushed and curling into Sniper’s chest, almost giggly from exhaustion and release. “I love you...” he whispered. Sniper stroking his hair made his eyelids droop before he even felt it. Before he surrendered to the night, however, he whispered, ”Vait, you didn’t...”  
“Shh, I’m alright, love. I just needed you to.”  
Medic might feel guilty in the morning, but he was too sated and sleepy to protest.


End file.
